youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PopularMMOs
Patrick '('born on November 25, 1988) or Pat for short is known as PopularMMOs, is a YouTuber that makes Minecraft videos. He has more than 6.65 million subscribers and more than 4.5 billion views. He has many series in his channel. He is currently married to Jennifer Brown (Jen), his wife whose channel is GamingWithJen. He plays with her in almost of all of his videos. He has also moved recently with her to Florida. The most videos in all of his series is the Mod Showcase which has 574 videos (and he still updates these.) Then his Minecraft Mob battles, which has 298 videos. Characters * Captain Cookie, is a bossy captain that orders Pat and Jen to do his work or send them on quests. He first appeared in Season 8 of the Challenge Pack. * Captain Cookie Little is a tiny Villager Pat and Jen "took" from a village. Captain Cookie named him after himself and thinks of Captain Cookie Litle as his own son. * Bellie is Captain Cookie's girlfriend, and Pat and Jen both think she's a vampire. * The Disguised Man, is a man dressed as a zombie during the Crafting Dead who helps Pat and Jen in the beginning. He now lives in Honey Boo Boo's house and has grown attached to her * Carter, is Jen's favorite character in the Crafting Dead and often has little intelligence on the topic of conversation. * Jelly Bean, a self proclaimed genius who helps out Pat and Jen with the mystery of the killer. He currently lives in Honey Boo Boo's house in the Crafting Dead. After the destruction of their house (accidentally, by Pat) he lives in a base he built for himself. * Skittles, Jelly Bean's more cautious cousin who currently resides in Honey Boo Boo's house from the Crafting Dead. But now he is dead, having been accidentally killed by Pat. * Honey Boo Boo, an Iron Golem who has a love for her Box o Cookies and the Disguised man. She lives in a house with Bomby, the Disguised man, Skittles, and Jelly Bean. * Boulder, the large leader of the base in the Crafting Dead. Now that the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine and a clone of Bob, he lives in an abandoned fort that he found. He was recently turned evil by Herobrine. * The Mayor, mayor of the village that Pat and Jen exploded and now lives at the base in the Crafting Dead. Now that the base has been evacuated due to an attack from Herobrine and a clone of Bob, he has left to a previously abandoned fort that he found. He has recently lost his memory. Like Boulder, he has also too turned evil by Herobrine. * Lenny, a villager who as a hatred for Jen and claims that she is the killer in the Crafting Dead. He appears to be going murderously insane, and is kept in a cage. * Chad, a weird villager who keeps the skulls of his family and washes them In the Crafting Dead. He lives with Jelly Bean and Honey Boo Boo in Jelly Bean's new base. * Valentine, an elf-like archer who believes that Jen is always checking him out in the Crafting Dead. He was originally one of the prime suspects for being the killer. * Hoss, the base's doctor who uses a phone as a diploma as far as we know in the Crafting Dead. He dislikes Carter due to the fact that Carter is likely a real doctor. He recently betrayed Pat and Jen for Herobrine and captured them with Carter. * Evil Jen, a Jen look-alike who as lips twice the size of Jen's. She works for Herobrine. She is related to Jen, Bob and Bob's Mom in the Crafting Dead. * Bob, originally believed to be one of the bad guys in the Crafting Dead. It has since been revealed that he was really a good guy, and the Bob who was committing villainous acts was really a clone created by Herobrine. * Bob's Mom, she appears in a lot of series mainly in the crafting dead or in any lucky block games. She is a giant zombie who is the mother of Jen, Evil Jen and Bob and might be the wife of Herobrine. She was killed by Pat and Jen in the Nether. * Herobrine, the main antagonist of the Crafting Dead series. He is also the "father" of Jen which she denies. * Kylie Jenner (Villager), is villager that trades Golden Apples, an Enchantment table and Super Lucky Blocks during his Challenge Games. * Chuck Norris (Villager), is a Villager that trades items from Lucky Blocks for Emeralds. He also trades items for diamond horse armor, Ender chests and TNT. His name in the Trolling Games is The Strange Item Collector. * Ted (Villager), is a Villager that trades items for weapons, emeralds for armor and diamonds for emeralds. He also appears in the Trolling Games as Ted the Battle Strategist. * Troll Trader, is a new trader they made that has a lot of troll items that Pat and Jen can buy to troll each other. Pets Their pets are: * Kitty: From his Challenge Pack 1.0 based of off his real cat that passed away. * Sparky: A dog that Pat found and tamed. He has a whole dungeon to himself. * Destroyer: From series 5 & 6 A dragon from the OreSpawn mod that was thought to be dead but lived. He appears again in Season 8 and lives in the Castle of Super Madness. * Bomby: Probably Pat's most famous 'pet'. A baby creeper from the Mutant Creatures mod. He's in a lot of Pat's series, most notably Epic Proportions and the Crafting Dead. He also appears in most Mod Showcases that feature explosives. * Kami: A sheep that was dyed green that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. (season 6 & 8. In season 7 they had twilight Forrest big horned ram edition and lived in the battle tower Fansion.) * Popo: A sheep that was dyed black that lives up in Kami's Lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. Eventually, Kami and Popo had a child (it is unknown which sheep is which gender). Pat and Jen were trying to decide between the names Kopo or Poko, and it is unknown if they ever agreed on a name. * Banana: Captain Cookie's pet crystal apple cow who turned into a mooshroom and lives in Kami's lookout otherwise known as the Fansion. * Lucky Chicken: a chicken who sacrificed himself for Jen when pat was playing with his bubble gun in the Fansion. They have adopted another Lucky Chicken but it is still held against Pat. * Other pets in the Pet Palace Gaming Series * The Crafting Dead (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Hunger Games (Minecraft) * Lucky Block Race (Minecraft) * The Challenge Games (Minecraft) * Epic Proportions (Minecraft) * Would you Rather? * The Heist (Minecraft) * Five Nights at Freddy's series * Tallcraft Dropper (Minecraft) * Mod Battles (Minecraft) * Mod Showcase (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mini Games (Minecraft) * Minecraft Mods vs Maps (Minecraft) * Trolling Games (Minecraft) * Epic Jump Maps (Super Mario Bros, Catch Mr. Troll, Christmas Trolling, Halloween Candy) * Henry Stickman series * 100 Ways to Die (Minecraft) * Minecraft Story Mode * Minecraft Theme Parks (Notch Land, Skytastic, Woosh Games, PopularMMOS Theme Park, P&J Theme Park) * Titanic Roleplay (Minecraft) * Burning Maps Quotes * "Hey what's going on guys, it's Pat, and welcome back to another Minecraft video! And today, ..." (Intro) * "Oh my god, it's Bob's Mom! You're very dapper Bob's Mom!" * "Sup doods!" * "Jen had a victory....." * "You're going down!" * "For a beacon, which cannot come from a well, ..." * "No wet Beacons!" * "Why you no take beacon from well?" * "That looks pretty wet." * "Jen, I found your mom!" * "I pulled a Jen." * "Oh my god, you got it wrong!" * "I David (They pronounce it like Daver) Copperfield-ed it!" * "Over Powered." * "Opness." * "Over Pness." * "I'm going shoopin'!" * "Lucky sword for the ow." * "I'm drawing the boss for today." * "#Screwed!" * "Jen sneezed me out of the world!" * "It is not luck, guys. It is destiny." * "(Falls into lava trap) Oh my god, TP to me! There's a (various lies) down here!" * "SO SPOOKAY!" * "Subscribe/stick around for PROSKILLZ!" * "OH! BEACON! A BEAUTIFUL DRY BEACON!" * "No, you drooled on it." * "You Jello/ Jelly?" (short for jealous) * "I'll trade you a beacon for your pants." * "Honey Boo Boo! Dinner's ready!" Trivia * Most people say that Pat looks nothing like what he sounds like. * Pat got married to Jen in May 2015, after 10 months of Jen being his fiancé. * Pat and Jen first met each other during high school when doing community service for a local shelter. * He actually has a large series other than Minecraft, World of Warcraft and Henry Stickman games. * They got a new cat named Cloud after they returned their previous cat Alice to their local pet shelter. * Pat is currently the 7th most subscribed Minecraft YouTuber. He used to be the 10th. He gained 3.7 million and 3.048 billion views in 2015. List Of Subscriber Milestones Pat Hit 1 Million Subscribers On June 10, 2014. Pat Hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 1, 2014. Pat Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 15, 2015. Pat Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 8, 2015. Pat Hit 5 Million Subscribers On July 15, 2015. Pat Hit 6 Million Subscribers On October 26, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Two Billion Views Category:Three Billion Views Category:Four Billion Views Category:Gaming YouTubers